WWE Cruiserweight Classic 2016
The Cruiserweight Classic, formerly Global Cruiserweight Series, is an upcoming professional wrestling tournament held by WWE with all participants billed at a weight of 205 lbs. or less. Tournament qualifying matches are taking place in various promotions of the independent circuit, including well known promotions such as Revolution Pro Wrestling, PROGRESS Wrestling, and Evolve. Many cruiserweight wrestlers from around the world will have the chance to qualify for the 32-man tournament, which took place over four dates: June 23, July 14, August 26, and September 14, 2016. Announced competitors NXT competitors Rich Swann, Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano along with international standouts Zack Sabre Jr., Noam Dar, Ho Ho Lun and Akira Tozawa were announced for the Cruiserweight Classic, which begins with qualifying matches. Another athlete indicated his participation on April 2 when Lince Dorado announced at an independent show in Orlando, Florida, that he will compete in the series. On April 24 at Progress Wrestling Chapter 29, after Sabre Jr., Jack Gallagher also won his qualifying match, while on May 7 at Evolve 61, TJ Perkins and Drew Gulak also joined the series. On June 11 at Evolve 63, Tony Nese defeated Johnny Gargano, Drew Gulak, T.J. Perkins and Lince Dorado and qualified for the tournament. Two days later, WWE officially announced all 32 wrestlers taking part in the tournament. Originally, Brazilian wrestler Zumbi was scheduled to compete in the Cruiserweight Classic, however, he had issues with his visa that WWE could not clear in time, leading to him being replaced by Mustafa Ali. Qualifying matches ; Progress Wrestling Chapter 29 - April 24 (Electric Ballroom - Camden Town, London) *Zack Sabre Jr. defeated Flash Morgan Webster in a Cruiserweight Classic British Qualifying Match *Jack Gallagher defeated Pete Dunne in a Cruiserweight Classic British Qualifying Match ; Revolution Pro Wrestling's Live at the Cockpit 8 - May 1 (Cockpit Theatre - Marylebone, London) *Noam Dar defeated Josh Bodom in a Cruiserweight Classic British Qualifying Match ; Evolve 61 - May 7 (La Boom - Woodside, Queens, New York) *T.J. Perkins (w/Stokely Hathaway) defeated Fred Yehi in a Cruiserweight Classic US Qualifying Match *Drew Gulak defeated Tracy Williams in a Cruiserweight Classic US Qualifying Match ; American Combat Wrestling The Tradition Continues! - May 28 (All Sports Arena - New Port Richey, Florida) *Lince Dorado defeated Romeo Quevedo in a Cruiserweight Classic US Qualifying Match Event Cruiserweight Flashpoint Evolve presented the WWE Cruiserweight Classic Flashpoint, a prelude to the tournament, on June 11th in Orlando, Florida at the Orlando Downtown Recreation Complex, where Johnny Gargano, Drew Gulak, T.J. Perkins, Lince Dorado, and Tony Nese, competed in an elimination match. ; Evolve 63, WWE Cruiserweight Classic Flashpoint - June 11 (Downtown Recreation Complex - Orlando, Florida) *Tony Nese defeated Johnny Gargano, Drew Gulak, T.J. Perkins (with Stokely Hathaway) and Lince Dorado in a Elimination Match; since Nese won, he qualified for the WWE Cruiserweight Classic Participants Broadcast team Results Tournament bracket Kenneth Johnson|Pin| Akira Tozawa|09:46 |August 3 – | Jack Gallagher|Pin| Fabian Aichner|06:45 |July 20 – | Yoshihiro Tajiri|Pin| Damien Slater|05:28 |July 13 – | Alejandro Saez|Pin| Gran Metalik|04:04 |July 27 – | Harv Sihra|Sub| Drew Gulak|05:18 |July 27 – | Zack Sabre Jr.|Sub| Tyson Dux|08:28 |August 3 – | Noam Dar|Sub| Gurv Sihra|05:26 |July 13 – | Ariya Daivari|Pin| Ho Ho Lun|05:03 |July 27 – | Raul Mendoza|Sub| Brian Kendrick|07:35 |July 27 – | Anthony Bennett|Pin| Tony Nese|06:34 |July 13 – | Kota Ibushi|Pin| Sean Maluta|09:40 |July 13 – | Cedric Alexander|Pin| Clement Petiot|05:58 |July 20 – | T.J. Perkins|Sub| Da Mack|06:32 |August 3 – | Johnny Gargano|Pin| Tommaso Ciampa|10:47 |July 20 – | Mustafa Ali |Pin| Lince Dorado|05:55 |August 3 – | Rich Swann |Pin| Jason Lee|03:47 |RD2=Round of 16 Taped July 14 |August 17 – | Akira Tozawa|Pin| Jack Gallagher|11:38 |August 10 – | Yoshihiro Tajiri|Pin| Gran Metalik|10:53 |August 24 – | Drew Gulak|Pin| Zack Sabre Jr.|08:27 |August 17 – | Noam Dar|Sub| Ho Ho Lun|07:02 |August 17 – | Brian Kendrick|Sub| Tony Nese|13:42 |August 10 – | Kota Ibushi|Pin| Cedric Alexander|15:00 |August 24 – | T.J. Perkins|Sub| Johnny Gargano|12:18 |August 24 – | Lince Dorado|Pin| Rich Swann|08:14 |RD3=Quarter-finals Taped August 26 |August 31 - | Akira Tozawa|Pin| Gran Metalik|15:49 |September 7 - | Zack Sabre Jr.|Sub| Noam Dar| |August 31 - | Brian Kendrick|Pin| Kota Ibushi|13:58 |September 7 - | T.J. Perkins|Sub| Rich Swann| |RD4=Semi-finals Live on September 14 |September 14 – | Gran Metalik|Pin| Zack Sabre Jr.| 13:13 |September 14 – | Kota Ibushi |Sub| T.J. Perkins|14:52 |RD5=Final Live on September 14 |September 14 – | Gran Metalik|Sub| T.J. Perkins |17:47 }} See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Cruiserweight Championship External links *wwe.com/shows/cruiserweightclassic * on WWE Network Category:WWE Network Category:Tournaments